sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic kontra Knuckles/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do piątego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X Sonic kontra Knuckles. Transkrypt Dubbing japoński (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} rozgrywa się na ulicach [[Station Square (Sonic X)|Station Square], późnym wieczorem. Przy śmietniku siedzi jakaś postać, która na gazecie znajduje okładkę przedstawiającą Sonica, który walczy z Eggmanem, po czym puszcza ją. To był Knuckles, który doskonale wspomina Anielską Wyspę, Ołtarz Szmaragdów i Główny Szmaragd. Nagle ktoś zbliża się do Knucklesa. To był…] Knuckles: Doktor Eggman! twarz Eggmana posmutniała. Eggman (klęczy): Proszę, pomóż mi. Knucklesa za pięści. Eggman: Szmaragdy Chaosu są w tym świecie. Jeśli zbierzemy siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i znów wywołamy Kontrolę Chaosu, wrócimy do naszego świata. We wspomnieniach Knucklesa i Eggmana ukazany jest Sonic, który pędził do fortecy Eggmana, by ratować Cream i Cheese’a, po drodze niszcząc roboty i doprowadzając do powstania Kontroli Chaosu.] Knuckles: Więc to przez Sonica... Eggman (płacze): Gdy wylądowaliśmy w tym świecie, w końcu zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem, że chcę spędzić resztę życia w domu. głośno nos. Knuckles uśmiecha się do Eggmana. To samo Eggman – tyle że podejrzanie. Lecz wraca do swej „gry aktorskiej”. Eggman: Niestety Sonic nie chce mnie słuchać. Po prawdzie, to ukradł mi Szmaragdy Chaosu! On nie chce ich zebrać, by wrócić do domu. Ma zbyt wielką frajdę z biegania po tym świecie. te słowa Knuckles zaczyna się mocno denerwować. Knuckles: A to... Eggman: Czyżby Sonic nic ci nie powiedział? Zapewne wie, że musisz jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej. Eggman: W ogóle nie przejmuje się przyjaciółmi! Knuckles: To nie jest mój przyjaciel! Mam już dość tego, w jaki sposób on wszystko traktuje. Jesteś pewien, że wrócimy do domu, gdy zbierzemy Szmaragdy Chaosu? Eggman: Oczywiście. Proszę, uwierz starcowi! Knuckles: Dobra. Zakończę to raz na zawsze. uśmiecha się złowieszczo. Eggman: Łatwo poszło. tytułowa scena przenosi się do laboratorium [[Chuck Thorndyke|Chucka], gdzie Chris i Tails patrzą na Szmaragd Chaosu.] Chris: Szmaragd Chaosu wygląda jak każdy kamień szlachetny. Tails: Jednakże posiada niezwykłą moc. Chuck: Poddam go gruntownej analizie. ktoś puka do podłogi. Ella: Paniczu! Muszę dziś posprzątać pański pokój. Chris: I co teraz? Tails, kryj się! Tails (panikuje): Gdzie? gospodyni otworzyła klapę podłogi, Tails wskakuje na poduszkę i udaje pluszową zabawkę. Ella: Paniczu, tu jesteś. Chris: Cześć. rozgląda się po pokoju, po czym włącza odkurzacz. Ella: Paniczu, proszę, byś opuścił pokój. Trochę zajmie pozbycie się stąd kurzu. coś innego przykuło jej wzrok: to Tails, udający zabawkę. Na jego widok Ella uśmiecha się; Chris zaczyna panikować. Chris: Niedobrze. klęczy obok Tailsa. Ella: Ale słodki. Jest twój, paniczu? Chris: Tak. Tata mi go przysłał. Ella: Jak zwykle szczodry. zaskoczeniu Elli, Tails zwrócił swoje oczy w jej kierunku. Spanikowany Chris bierze Tailsa w ręce. Chris: Zgłodniałem. podejrzanie się przygląda Chrisowi. Chuck: Ja też. wybiegają z pokoju, co mocno Ellę dziwi. Chris: Ale szczęście, że się nie zorientowała. Chuck: Możesz to powtórzyć. widzi to Sonic, który znudzony siedzi na poręczy balkonu. Sonic: Co oni robią? Chris, Tails i Chuck wpadają przypadkowo na pana Tanakę, który był w pobliżu. Pan Tanaka: Paniczu Chrisie, co tu się dzieje? Chris: Zupełnie nic, panie Tanaka. (śmieje się) Na razie… też próbuje umknąć, ale nie uszło to uwadze panu Tanace. Pan Tanaka: Panie Chucku! Proszę skończyć na dziś badania i się porządnie wyspać. Bardzo proszę. Chuck: Nie mam czasu na sen. Wciąż mam sporo roboty. jego przerażeniu pan Tanaka zbliża się do niego za blisko. Pan Tanaka: Dziś niedziela. Dzień na wypoczynek. Musi pan lepiej o siebie zadbać. zaczyna popychać Chucka w stronę domu. Chuck: Dobra. Zrobię co chcesz, więc nie ponaglaj mnie! Nie zasnę od tak! odetchnął z ulgą. Nie zauważa razem z Tailsem [[Amy Rose (Sonic X)|Amy], która zderza się z nimi.] Chris: Amy! Mówiłem ci, że nie możesz sama biegać po dworze! Amy: To nie czas, by martwić się czymś takim. Został znaleziony kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu! trójka ogląda telewizyjny reportaż, w którym omówiony jest temat znalezienia drugiego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Na ekranie telewizora widać [[Srebrna Dolina|Srebrną Dolinę].] Dziennikarz: W okolicy Srebrnej Doliny nie tylko wykryto ogromną ilość energii, ale także maszyny zaczęły wariować. Policja próbuje połączyć to zdarzenie z awarią koparki sprzed paru dni. Tails: To na pewno Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris: Srebrna Dolina nie jest tak daleko. Chodźmy to sprawdzić. wybiega na podwórko, by zachęcić Sonica na kolejną wyprawę. Amy: Hej, Sonic, słyszałeś? otwiera prawe oko, by patrzeć na Amy. Amy: To na pewno piękne miejsce, więc chciałabym pójść tam z tobą na piknik, Sonic. Tails: Nie idziemy na żaden piknik. Sonic: Ta, w sumie ładnie tam jest. Amy: Skąd wiesz? Ty już tam byłeś. Sonic: Dlatego tu siedzę. Amy: Sonic, ty głupku. Chris, idziemy. Chris: Ale skoro pan Tanaka zabrał dziadka, nie możemy użyć auta. Tails: Jest naprawdę surowy. Chris: I co teraz? Tails: Mam pomysł. trójka postanowiła wyruszać do Srebrnej Doliny pociągiem. Niestety, Chris przyciągnął wielkie zainteresowanie wśród pasażerów szczególnie widokiem Tailsa i Amy jako pluszaków. Pasażerka #1: Te pluszaki są naprawdę wielkie! Pasażerka #2: Gdzie takie sprzedają. Chris (denerwuje się): Wszyscy się gapią. Tails: Ale super ich wykiwaliśmy. Chris: Nie gadaj. Amy: Oczy mi wysychają. jakaś dziewczynka ciągnie ją boleśnie za ucho, po czym przywołuje swoją babcię. Dziewczynka: Ale fajny! Też takiego chcę! Chcę! Chcę! zaczyna mieć powoli tego dość. Amy: Przeklęty dzieciak! Zostaw mnie! Tylko Sonic może mnie dotykać. kopniakiem Amy strąca dziewczynkę na podłogę, przez co ta zaczyna wybuchać głośnym płaczem, ku zdziwieniu pasażerów, zaś ku uciesze Amy. Amy: Rany... Ale za wkurzający bachor! ruszyła pełną parą. Tymczasem Sonic wylegiwał się na poręczy balkonu w [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|rezydencji Thorndyke’ów], kiedy widzi jakiegoś małego robota na niebie, który ląduje bliżej niego. Mały robot ląduje na poręczy, zdejmuje torbę, wyjmuje z niej mały żółty telewizor i stawia go na stopie Sonica.] Bokkun: Postawię to tu. włącza telewizor. Bokkun: Widzisz? ekranie małego telewizora widać twarz Knucklesa, który przekazuje Sonicowi bardzo ważną wiadomość. Knuckles: Sonic! Skończmy to raz na zawsze! Będę z tobą walczył, póki się nie zmienisz! Czekam na ciebie w Srebrnej Dolinie. Knuckles Głos z telewizora: Po dostarczeniu wiadomości, maszyna ulegnie samozniszczeniu. mały telewizor wybucha na oczach Sonica. Mały robot odlatuje stąd, chichocząc złośliwie. Sonic cały był okryty sadzą, po czym chwilę później mocno się denerwuje. Sonic (do kamery): Tylko jedna osoba mogłaby zrobić coś takiego... w Srebrnej Dolinie Chris, Tails i Amy urządzają sobie mały piknik, by nabrać obie sił na poszukiwanie Szmaragdu Chaosu. Tails: Te kanapki są przepyszne! Chris: Kuchnia Elli jest najlepsza na świecie. Amy: Byłoby fajniej, gdyby Sonic tu był. Tails: Chyba nie ma tu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chris: Może maszyny po prostu się popsuły. Być może zbyt pochopnie to podsumowaliśmy. zaczyna podejrzanie się bulgotać. Tails: Skoro nie mamy żadnych innych śladów, to rozejrzyjmy się po okolicy. oczach całej trójki wyłania się z wody [[E-47 Pumpty|wielki robot]. Chris, Tails i Amy próbują uciekać, ale robotowi udaje się ich złapać oraz wrzucić do środka. Po chwili nadlatuje Eggman, by zobaczyć więźniów.] Eggman: Wpadli w pułapkę. Chris: Eggman?! uśmiecha się złowieszczo, a Chris się denerwuje na jego widok. Chris: Rozumiem. To ty puściłeś tą wiadomość. Eggman tylko macha palcami na znak, że to nie tak, po czym opisuje swój plan, poczynając od sceny z małą kamerą, która robiła zakłócenia. Eggman: Ja jedynie puściłem sygnał zakłócający, a media zrobiły resztę. zakłócenia w odbiornikach telewizyjnych, a następnie korki na autostradach. Tails: Ludzi tak łatwo nabrać. wyjmuje swój niezawodny młot. Amy: Wystarczy, że to rozwalimy. swym młotem w robota, ale to nie skutkuje, przez co się zmęczyła i zaczęła dyszeć, na co Eggman ryknął ze śmiechu. Eggman: Zostańcie tu i patrzcie, jak Sonic przegrywa. Amy: Co to niby znaczy? Eggman: Zobaczysz... siedział na kamieniu, czekając na Sonica. Knuckles: Spóźnia się! Jak zwykle zresztą! Sonic pojawia się w samą porę. Sonic: Wybacz, że kazałem ci czekać. wstaje. Knuckles: Spóźniłeś się, Sonic! Sonic: Przepraszam, musiałem się odświeżyć. (Wącha kwiat.) Poza tym mamy taki ładny dzień. Piękny zapach. Czuję, że żyję. Knuckles: Sonic, dlaczego ty... Sonic: Nie złość się. Wyluzuj, partnerze. Knuckles: Nie jestem twoim partnerem! Dajesz, Sonic! Zakończę to z tobą raz na zawsze! Sonic: Serio chcesz się bić? Bo ja nie za bardzo. tle gra hiszpańska muzyka, jakby na corridę. Knuckles: Zamknij się! Szmaragdy Chaosu są tutaj. Oddaj je! jest lekko zdziwiony postawą kolegi, ale tylko wzrusza ramionami. Sonic: Znowu cię oszukano? te słowa Knuckles mocno się wścieka, kiedy Sonic odrzuca kwiatek, Knuckles zaczyna szarżę w kierunku Sonica, ale zamiast niego (Sonicowi udaje się odskoczyć gdzie indziej) niszczy tylko skałę na kawałki. Knucklesowi nie udaje się dorwać Sonica. On zaś patrzy na to podejrzanym wzrokiem. z kartami postaci rusza w stronę Sonica, ale ten odskakuje w inną stronę. On też spróbował zadać cios Knucklesowi, ale kolczatce udaje się zrobić unik. Knuckles robi kolejną szarżę na Sonica, tym razem w stronę jeziora, po drodze niszcząc skałę. Lecz Sonic odskakuje. Sonic: Dajesz. Knuckles jakby to zauważył, więc pędzi za Soniciem w stronę stromej góry. Tyle że Sonic mógł spokojnie biec, zaś Knuckles musiał się wspinać, co było dość męczące. Sonicowi udaje się dobiec do wierzchołka drzewa, gdzie rozgląda się dookoła. Sonic: Super widok! Knuckles wyrwał całe drzewo z korzeniami, po czym machnął drzewem, by strącić Sonica. Jednak jeż bezpiecznie zdążył wylądować. Zauważa jednak, że drzewa spadają na niego; to Knuckles wali w nie, by zgnieść Sonica na naleśnik. Jeż jednak ucieka. Sonic: Dajesz, dajesz. złośliwie Knucklesowi język, po czym znów pędzi jak wicher. Rozwścieczony tym Knuckles wali we wszystkie drzewa, jakby oszalał. Knuckles: Dlaczego ty... „zrąbane” drzewa spadają co do jednego. Kiedy Sonic wpada na odrąbane dawniej drzewko, jedno z drzew odbija go jak piłkę, po czym Sonic wskakując na inne drzewo zwija się w kulkę, szarżując w stronę Knucklesa. Obaj tarzać się zaczęli w ziemi, aż w końcu z głośnym pluskiem wylądowali w wodzie. Sonic rozpaczliwie macha rękami. Sonic: Woda! Woda! Pomocy! zauważa, że jezioro, na którym jest, wcale nie jest takie głębokie, jak wcześniej pomyślał. Na to wszystko patrzy Knuckles. Sonic: Tu jest płytko. na brzeg. Sonic: No i co? Skończyłeś? Knuckles: Zakończę to w końcu. Eggman: Dobrze, Knuckles! Zmiażdż tego okropnego jeża! Chris: Sonic. Amy: Kurcze, Knuckles to tępak! Dał się oszukać Eggmanowi! Tails nie oglądał walki; trochę podkręcał śrubki przy robocie. Tails: No i proszę. Chris: Tails, jak to zrobiłeś? Tails (pokazuje śrubokręt): Odkręciłem śrubkę. Chris: Nosisz to przy sobie? Tails: Zwykłe przyzwyczajenie. Zostało już jedynie dopasować przewody... Amy: Ale to wkurzające! w stronę machiny, przy której stoi Tails. Amy: Możesz się przesunąć? blednie ze strachu na jej widok. Tails: Nie rób tego! Chrisowi, ani Tailsowi nie udaje się powstrzymać Amy, która zniszczyła swoim młotem machinę, która wybucha, niszcząc też szybę ochronną. Sonic to zauważa, ale nie zauważa Knucklesa, który go uderza. Dopiero w powietrzu Sonic zauważa Eggmana. Eggman: Nie niszcz tego! Hej! Przestań! Sonic: Eggman! ląduje na ziemi, po czym biegnie w stronę Eggmana. Zauważywszy to Knuckles denerwuje się na niego. Knuckles: Uciekasz? (Pędzi za nim) Walcz ze mną! odwraca się i patrzy na Knucklesa. Sonic: Tępak jeden... Tails i Amy próbują wydostać się ze zniszczonego robota. Chris: Nie zejdę. Amy: Ile dymu. Pomocy, Sonic. do nich rozzłoszczony Eggman. Eggman: Jak możecie niszczyć mojego robota! Teraz... chwili jasne niebieskie światło mija robota, niszcząc jego nogi, przez co robot spada do wody. Gdy trójka więźniów z trudem wydostaje się z robota, Sonic przybiega z powrotem i odwraca się do przyjaciół. Sonic: Serwus! Chris: Sonic! to Eggman groźnie macha ręką na Sonica. Eggman: Jak śmiesz, Sonic! E-47, transformacja! na oczach Sonica E-47 transformuje się w robota atakującego. Eggman: Już! strzela w stronę Sonica, który ukrywa się pod kamieniem; niestety, kamień zostaje zniszczony na kawałeczki. Gdy Sonic unika strzałów od robota, znienacka pojawia się Knuckles, który kopniakiem zniszczył jedno z dział. Eggman jest lekko zszokowany, widząc Knucklesa, który ląduje na ziemię. Knuckles: To walka między mną a Soniciem. Nie wtrącaj się! wzrusza ramionami. Eggman: Co? To twoja wina, nie potrafiłeś zlikwidować Sonica! na oczach Knucklesa i Chrisa unosi się w powietrze, zabierając ze sobą uwięzionych Chrisa, Amy i Tailsa na drugi brzeg. Eggman: Mam tu zakładników. Jeśli chcesz ich uratować, daj mi Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles: Myślałem, że Eggman chce po prostu w spokoju spędzić resztę swojego życia. Sonic: No nie. Knuckles: To znaczy, że zostałem... Sonic (uśmiecha się złośliwie: Tak, zostałeś. Eggman: Sonic. Twoją słabością jest woda. (wskazuje na drugi brzeg) Nic nie zrobisz, kiedy E-47 jest po drugiej stronie jeziora. (śmieje się złowieszczo) Sonic: Jeszcze zobaczymy. przerażeniu Eggmana, Sonic okrąża jezioro, nie dotykając wody; po drodze potrąca robota z więźniami, który przewraca się na ziemię. Eggman: Do licha! Sonic wyciąga przyjaciół z robota. Sonic: W porządku? Chris (wychodzi): Dzięki. Amy (przytula się do Sonica): Sonic! Sonic: Przestań. Amy: Wiedziałam, że nas uratujesz. robot zaczyna się poruszać. Tails: Ciągle się rusza. Sonic: Odsuń się! czwórka ucieka od robota jak najdalej. E-47 unosi się w górę. Eggman: W takim razie sam załatwię Sonica. Ruszaj, E-47. strzela całym swoim arsenałem broni na chybił trafił. Eggman: Wszystko albo nic! Oto prawdziwa siła E-47! Chris, Amy i Tails kryją się za skałami przed rakietami, które niszczą skały na kawałki. Niespodziewanie Knuckles wychodzi mu naprzeciw. Knuckles: Pozwól mi to zakończyć. Sonic: Spoko. biegnie do E-47, unikając po drodze strzałów, po czym niszczy robota na kawałki, a następnie zbliża się do Egg Mobile, na którym siedzi Eggman. Knuckles: Znikaj! całej siły uderza w Egg Mobile, które unosi się w niebo. Eggman: Zapłacicie za to! wylądowaniu Knuckles z całej siły wali w robota, który dzieli się na pół, a potem wybucha potężnie, lecz zostaje ranny. Sonic pędzi go ratować. Sonic: Knuckles! mu się złapać Knucklesa za rękę, trzymając się gałęzi drzewa. Wkrótce wróciło do normy, a Sonic i Knuckles pogodzeni ze sobą wylądowali na ziemi. Amy: Sonic! nich podbiegają Chris i Tails; Amy podbiega tylko do Sonica. Chris: Nic wam nie jest? Sonic: Oczywiście. Amy: Sonic, naprawdę wszystko w porządku? Sonic: Tak, to nic wielkiego. Nic mi nie jest! zaczyna odchodzić. Chris: Knuckles. macha ręką na pożegnanie. Amy podbiega do niego. Amy: Chcesz podziękować Sonicowi, ale wstydzisz się to zrobić, co nie? Zapewne myślisz, że jesteś głupi, skoro dałeś się tak oszukać, prawda? Knuckles: Zamknij się! patrzą na siebie, lecz Knuckles nadal odchodzi w swoją stronę, na co patrzą przyjaciele. {Napisy końcowe} Dubbing polski Źródła * Oba filmy pochodzą z kanału użytkownika Youtube Sonic X PL. Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X